


Whistling in the Pipes

by RiYuYami



Series: Pulling Strings [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: A monologue from a demon in the inky pipes, Gen, prequel for the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: The pipes are your home when the machine is off, for you are not allowed to roam.Luckily for you, someone makes the mistake of turning it back on for you.





	Whistling in the Pipes

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a prequel for the Pulling Strings series, where we see some reasons behind "Bendy's" plans for Henry, and also why he didn't make himself known until the machine was activated.
> 
> Once again, another re-write of a pre-existing drabble I wrote for a different batim-based au.

The pipes are the only way for you to get around when the machine is off, the studio is too quiet, too dormant when you are trapped. All that moves around are the ‘people’ who use to work here. Even the disgusting creatures that live in a world of constant pain can move freely, even… those copies of Boris…

You, though… you are not given that freedom.

Joey made sure of that.

He made sure to limit your abilities, the failed copies before you were too ‘free’ for his liking. He twisted you, you cannot walk right, you cannot be in the open when the machine is off.

So you stay in the pipes, living in the dormant ink.

You are still a threat, no one is brave enough to return to the surface level to activate the machine, to free you and give you the freedom to roam.

Only one machine works, the others were scraped to allow for the one upstairs to be perfect, so you have to rely on that one for what freedom you can have.

But you can still bring terror to those that disgust you, to the ruined beings, spewed by the machine or experimented on, to the creators who abandoned you to this… life!

A threat to the ones who wear the face of your ‘best friend’.

A threat to…  _her_.

Joey keeps you bound to the ink, to what you came from, it is your greatest strength and your greatest weakness.

The ink is yours to control, you can use it to kill, to move, to live, but when the machine is off? The machine that is the source of you and your abilities? There is little that you can do…

The pipes are where you roam, crawling through them, watching those who travel the halls and rooms, having no idea where you are, when you will strike. They all fear you, on every level of this godforsaken hell hole you call home. 

You are blind, but you hear everything as you move about the pipes.

Your eyes are the cutouts, of your former self, before… everything went wrong.

But even those won’t allow you to know where _he_ is. Even the one who made you like this fears you, he knows what you can do. That’s why the machine is off, why the offerings are scattered around, hidden away in case anyone gets curious.

You don’t want to be abandoned again! You don’t want to be forgotten!

How long has the machine been off? For a while now… it’s hard to tell, the clocks are meaningless to you, you were free for so long, and then he decided you had enough freedom. He trapped you in the pipes, if you leave, you could die, and you are not going to let that happen.

Luckily for you…

“So this is the Ink Machine. Wonder how you turn it on.”

Someone got curious.

The one who abandoned you first, the one who basically started all of this, had returned.

And he started up the machine.

With your freedom comes the desire to return to business, to take on those who damaged you, abandoned you.

First the musician, who worshiped you, but never freed you. No, you were suppose to free him from whatever prison he claimed to be in. But how could you do that when you were trapped for so long in the pipes he sang to, spoke to, the fact that he knew you were in them…!

The sludgy ones, those disgusting things, that beg for death but want to kill those who could do it for them, they need to go. You kill any in your path.

Same goes for those mutated copies of what was an enemy to you once, a long time ago.

You leave the clones of your best friend alone, they have… enough problems on their own.

The real Angel is missing, you don’t bother with her.

The one you want is the disgusting copy that thinks she’s better than you.

You want Joey’s blood on your hands.

You want Henry, but you don’t want him quickly. Oh, no… you want to savor it, to pull him along, constantly keeping him on his toes.

You want him to have hope he can escape, to have a good life after the studio, you want him to believe, like you once did, until everything became this.

For Henry, you want him to suffer, there is no swift death for him.

Well, heh, best to keep up this little game the two of you are playing…

You always did like games.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun. Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos!


End file.
